Always In My Mind
by AngelClouds114
Summary: Ryeowook ngga sengaja kenal sama Yesung gara-gara pertemuan ngga sengaja. Akhirnya mereka saling suka. aaahh gapinter bikin summary. Yewook. Genderswitch. Baca aja


**Always In My Mind**

**Maincats: Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook **

**Genderswitch **

**Rated: T **

**Chapter: 1/belum ditentukan. **

**Author POV **

Gadis manis itu duduk ditaman sambil memakan bekalnya. Mukanya mencarkan raut kesedihan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja enerjik menghampirinya.

"Hai Wookie.. sedang apa kau?"

"Hai Hyukkie.. aku sedang memakan bekalku. Kau mau?" yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Ini buatanmu atau Jungsoo ahjumma?" Wookie hanya tersenyum. "Ini buatan ummaku." Hyukkie-pun tersenyum lebar. "Ah buatan Jungsoo ahjumma ataupun buatanmu sama-sama enak, Wookie." yeoja mungil itupun tertawa. "Kau bisa saja Hyukkie."

"Ohiya Wookie.. aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada seseorang."

"Siapa itu Hyukkie?" pipi Hyukkie merona. "Ah tak perlu dijawab. Apakah nanti ada Minnie atau Bummie?" tanya Wookie. "Tentu saja! Dan asal kau tahu mereka berduapun sudah punya namjachingu, Wookie. Ah sudah jam 4, kajja kita berangkat." Hyukkiepun menarik tangan Wookie dan mengajaknya ke suatu cafe.

**Yesung POV **

"Ah itu dia!" pekikan Hae membuatku terkejut. "Hai Hyukkie.." sapanya kepada satu orang yeoja dan dia memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku. "Ini hyung, dia yeojachinguku dan hei! Lihat siapa disini? Wookie!" aku tersenyum kepada 2 yeoja itu. "Annyeong.. ah siapa nama oppa?" kata yeoja mungil itu. "Panggil saja aku Yesung. Eh kau memanggilku oppa? Kita kan seangkatan." aku mengerutkan keningku. "Ah mian oppa, pertama aku melihatmu, aku ingin memanggilmu oppa, bolehkan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Oh boleh saja. Ohiya siapa namamu?"

"Ryeowook. Panggil saja aku Wookie." dia tersenyum sangat...manis.

**Ryeowook POV **

Ah bosan sekali. Aku lihat Kibum dengan Siwon yang sedang baca buku bersama, Hyukkie dan Donghae oppa yang asik membicarakan dance terbaru mereka, dan Minnie yang tumben mau diajak Kyu battle game. Aku lihat Yesung oppa yang daritadi membaca komik. Tapi yang kulihat matanya tidak tertuju kepada komik itu. Ya, dia sedang melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri. Kalau aku lihat sih senyumannya lumayan manis. Ah ralat. Tapi sangat manis.

"Wookie kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" eh aku senyum-senyum sendiri? Masa sih? "ah aniyo Hyukkie." dia tersenyum lebar. "Apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan Yesung yaa?"

BRUSH

"Tuh kan pipimu memerah Wookie." aku langsung membantahnya. "Ani Hyukkie! Kau ini bicara apasih!" lagi-lagi dia tersenyum lebar. "Oke Wookie, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku ingin membeli makanan untuk Choco. Daah Wookie." katanya ambil berlalu.

"Ah Wookie!" Minnie memegang pundakku lalu tersenyum. "Mian ya aku harus mengantar Kyu membeli kaset game. Uuh merepotkan sekali magnae ini." katanya yang langsung mendapat protes dari Kyu. "Gwaenchana, Minnie." yeoja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum lagi padaku lalu pergi karena ditarik oleh Kyu. Tersisa hanya aku dan Yesung oppa. Kibummie dan Siwon sudah pergi sebelum Hyukkie pergi.

"Oppa.."

"Ne, Wookie?"

"Aku juga ingin pulang."

"Eh? Yasudah aku juga ingin pulang. Aku antar ya?" sebelum aku menolaknya dia sudah menarik tanganku. "Kajja. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Katanya sambil cengengesan.

"Eh kita naik motor oppa?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Ne Wookie. Ayo cepat naik dan pakai ini." Dia menyodorkan 1 helm kepadaku. Akupun menaiki motor itu dan...

WUUSSSHH

"OPPA JANGAN MENGEBUT!" akupun berpegangan kepada saku jaketnya. "Makanya pegangan yang benar Wookie!" akupun tanpa sadar memeluknya. "Nah Wookie, dimana rumahmu?"

"Dari sini belok kanan oppa, lalu belok kiri dan belok kiri lagi."

"Oke.."

Yesung oppa lalu mengebut lagi dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata. "Nah Wookie, rumahmu yang mana?"

"Yang berwarna biru, oppa." Diapun menjalankan motornya lagi dan berhenti didepan rumahku. "Gomawo oppa." dia hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ohiya nomor hapemu berapa? Nih biar kau saja yang mengetik." dia menyodorkan ponselnya kepadaku. "Nih oppa sudah. Nomormu juga aku sudah tau karena tadi aku _miscall _hapeku." dia lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Ne. Sampai bertemu lagi, Wookie." katanya lalu melesat pergi.

**Yesung POV **

Ntahlah. Melihat senyumannya saja aku sangat senang. Aku menyukai gadis mungil itu. Ah sudah 3 hari aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku telpon saja. Aku cari nama kontaknya dan aku pencet tombol berwarna hijau itu.

"_Yeoboseyo... ada apa oppa menelponku?_"

"ah Wookie.. tidak apa-apa. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"_Tidak kok oppa._"

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan ini. Aku akan menyatakannya.

"Wookie.. bisa kau datang ke taman sebelah sekolah sekarang?"

"_Baiklah oppa..._"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." cklek. Aku langsung memakai jaket coklatku dan mengambil kunci motor lalu pergi.

-tbc-

Huaaaaahhhhh selesai juga ff yewook pertama chapter 1. mianhae kalo jelek^^ *timpuk author* review yang banyak yah biar dapet ide lebih banyak! Kamshahamnidaa! :D *author pergi sama yesung oppa* *dibakar clouds*


End file.
